Just Be Me
by musicismylife247
Summary: When Iris Foxheart has a photoshoot with the big time rush boys, she just cant get enough of Logan. They both realize that they can just be themselves when that are with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Iris's P.O.V**

"Miss. Foxheart, the group Big Time Rush is here for their photo shoot." My assistant announced at my door way.

"Let them come in." I ordered fixing my jeans and t-shirt. With my hair pulled in a high ponytail and my favorite tennis shoes on I felt invincible. These boys were just another boy band who were trying to find there way to the top. First to enter was a tall brown headed boy with a bandana. He shook my hand and winked at me. I rolled my eyes as a sandy haired boy and the black headed boy did the same. Last, but the most stunning to enter, was a dark brown headed boy with the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. What am I doing? There here for business not to ask me out.

"Hello, my name is Iris Foxheart and I'm going to be your photographer today. I'll needed to know your names." I announced as we walked into my studio. Bandanna boy answered first.

"I'm Kendall and this is James and Carlos" He pointed to the other two boys.

"My name is Logan" The charmer called afterwards. I rolled in around in my mind. Logan? I like it!

"Now do you guys want to do singles or group? Or both?" I asked. The looked back and forth between each other. Logan answered first.

"Both, can we do the group pictures first?" He asked.

"Sure!" I answered lining them up. After a couple of shoots the boys dispersed.

"Alright who's going to be first?" I asked. They didn't answer.

"Alright I'm think of a number between 1 and 10. Who ever is closest gets to go first while the others can go get a drink." I announced.

"1" Kendall said.

"9" Carlos followed.

"7" James tried.

"5" Logan finished.

"Logan won now out while we get his done. Then it will be James, followed by Carlos, and then Kendall." I announced ushering them out the door.

"Where do you want me to stand?" He questioned.

"Let me show you" I ended up grabbing his hand and moving him into place. Neither one of us let go for a moment.

"Stand right there…." I ordered sheepishly. What was about him that got to me?

"Okay, Iris" He answered. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. I took a couple of pictures.

"Let me warn you, Carlos is crazy. Kendall is the girl addict and James is quiet." He commented making me laugh.

"And let me guess you're the smarts of the group?" I asked raising one eyebrow. He gave me a quick smile.

"Yup! At least I have a lot more common sense." He answered.

"There going to be up here any minute at the door. Do you want to take a few more pictures or wait?" I asked.

"Can I have a pen and paper?" He questioned. I pulled one out of my desk and gave it to him. He scribbled something down and handed it back to me.

"If you ever want someone to hang out with call me. I'd really like to get o know you, and I'm sure you'd like to hang out with our crazy gang some more." He winked as footsteps grew ever closer.

"I would love to. In fact I'm off in an hour. I was going to head over to the pool for a while maybe we can meet up there?" I asked. He nodded. I let the next boy in and continued the shoot.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I almost was upset as we finished the photo shoot and was leaving to go home, but yet happy knowing that with in the next hour or so, I would see her again. Kendall wouldn't shut up about her either or Carlos.

"I'm going to ask her out first…" Kendall announced, Carlos piped up.

"Oh no your not! I am"

"Guys neither on of you can, I already did…." I announced. The both sat in aw.

"What? When?" They both said.

"After she finished up my photo shoot." I announced very proud of my self for beating those two at there own game.

"Great consider her out…. Nice going Smarts" Kendall commented.

"A. She even said yes, B. She's going to be at the pool in an hour looking for me!" I commented. They both looked in surprise.

"We can win her over!" Carlos commented. James just watched on the couch.

"We must!" Kendall added. My phone went off and I picked it up. It was a text from Iris.

_On my way to the pool where are you?_

_Coming! I got to change and escape from the boys. Be there soon!_

_Okay, see yeah soon._

I ran into my room and changed into my swimming trunks only to be met by the other three boys.

"And where do you think your going?" Carlos asked.

"The pool to meet Iris!" I announced running down the hall in my sandals and out to the pool. There she stood in a black and blue swim suit looking around. I decided to surprise her.

**Iris's P.O.V**

I was walking down to the pool from my upstairs apartment while my towel over my shoulder and my sunglass on my head. I looked around for Logan, who was no where in sight. The only reason I was down here was because of him. I was head over heels for him. Why wouldn't I be? I started humming the tune to Any Kind of Guy, when two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into the shadows.

"Found you!" Some whispered behind me. I turned around to see Logan smiling.

"Aloha! You definitely gave me a fright." I commented as he let me go. I walked back over to the lawn chairs and sat down. Pulling my sun glasses down over my eyes. I could tell by how noise it got that the boys were here. I was softly singing to one of my favorite songs. He sat at the waters edge as the rest of the team came walking out. Or should I say running? I scooted down next to Logan and put my feet in the water. Laying my head on his shoulder, he obviously didn't mind and found it funny what kind of faces the boys made when they saw us.

"The water is pretty isn't it, Iris?" Kendall asked as he came up from his cannonball.

"Sure is!" I commented.

"You know what else is pretty?" Carlos piped up.

"What else?" I asked.

"You!" Kendall finished. I splashed some water at him.

"Enough with the pick up lines boys, I'm already taken." I announced. Even Logan was appalled by my words.

"Logan" I finished. He smiled and puffed out his chest in pride.

"How could he win you over? All he does is read and research! Have you ever heard him sing?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes, I've heard all you sing. But why does it matter if I heard him sing? None of you have heard me sing." I wanted to take back those last words. I knew the answer to the up coming comment.

"Sing then!" So I sang Fallin' for you by Colbie Caillat.

_I don't know boy_

_I think I maybe falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this_

_Inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I find you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_Falling for you_

I finally finished, well at least half the song. I had chose the song because currently that's how I felt. A heavy set guy came running out with his hand cupped behind his ear.

"What was that oh so beautiful sound?" He asked. All the boys pointed to me.

"You… you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. What is your name?" He asked pushing Logan out of the way.

"Iris Foxheart….." I answered.

"You needed to sing for me. Could you sing with these boys in the studio?" He asked.

"Sure why not? Can I write the song?" I answered. He paused for a moment.

"Sure just make it a duo. You can make any of the boys help you, as long as you get it done by Friday!" He ordered.

"Can Logan help me?" I asked winking.

"Sure! Let Mr. Smarts help you. I don't care!" He commented.

"We better get started then!" Logan commented. I hopped up out of the pool and grabbed my towel. I was already starting to plan out the lyrics. He followed me up to my spacey apartment as I grabbed a notebook, my guitar and a pop.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked Logan who was comfortably sitting on the balcony with Rocko, my tabby, and Denver, my main coon.

"Do you have coke?" He asked.

"Yup, hold on" I grabbed one more coke and headed out to balcony. I gave it to him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"Yeah but I need to unscramble it. Why don't you work on a tune for the song?" I offered. He pick up the guitar and started to play. I wrote down these lyrics.

Me:

_I'm sitting near the edge_

_Waiting to fall_

_But you pull me back_

_Into your enclosed arms_

Logan:

_I'm not the loving type_

_But your teaching me_

_Step by step_

_Heart by heart_

_I'm learning_

Both:

_The whole world rest on my shoulders_

_But baby you show me_

_How to let go_

_Let go of my fear_

_And just be me_

Me:

_I've lead a life of fear_

_But you showed me the brighter side_

_Where I can breath and not die_

_Where I can live and love_

Both:

_The whole world rest on my shoulders_

_But baby you show me_

_How to let go_

_Let go of my fear_

_And just be me_

_Mornings are hard_

_Night scare me_

_But with you at my side_

_I can breath_

_And just be me_

Logan:

_Oh I know it hard to love me_

_But you take it in strides_

_Letting the world slip on by_

_And letting me shine through_

Both:

_The whole world rest on my shoulders_

_But baby you show me_

_How to let go_

_Let go of my fear_

_And just be me_

_Mornings are hard_

_Night scare me_

_But with you at my side_

_I can breath_

_And just be me_

_The whole world rest on my shoulders_

_But baby you show me_

_How to let go_

_Let go of my fear_

_And just be me_

_Mornings are hard_

_Night scare me_

_But with you at my side_

_I can just be me and breath_

I finally finished singing it softly to myself. But obviously loud enough for him to play along with me. We both smiled as the song finished, he smiled.

"It's beautiful….." He commented.

"Now, only if your manger would let us sing it together without the boys…..It would be perfect" I commented. He shrugged and hummed the tune.

"He's going to love it. He's going to _WANT_ us to sing it together. If we show him how we did it first." He commented.

"Let's take it down to him…." I offered standing up.

"It needs a title." He added.

"Just Be Me." I finished, he smiled.

"It needs something else…." He abruptly said.

"What?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Who's it about?" Logan asked.

"It's going to sound really weird, but I thought of you and me" I finished. He placed one hand under my chin pulling my head closer to his.

"Than its about us." He whispered kissing me. I kissed him back.

"Does that mean were together than?" I asked.

"I don't know does it?" He questioned.

"I guess" I stuttered.

"Than yes, as of right now were together." He answered walking off towards the studios. I ran after him with my guitar across my back. I caught up to him and we held hands the whole way.

Gustavo's office.

"Its…. Amazing who wrote this?" He asked.

"Iris did!" Logan announced.

"We would like to know if just me and him could sing it….. Together…." I stuttered. The Gustavo smiled.

"Sure why not? I'll go set up the studio. Do you mind if the boys watch?" He asked.

"Not at all" I answered.

"Excellent this way. Follow me." He ordered.

Logan grabbed my hand as we followed him down the hallway. He opened the studio door for us. Once inside I placed the lyrics in front of both of us. Turns out the guitar was going to come in later. So it would just be me and him. I seen the boys line up along the wall. James and Carlos giving Logan glares. So I gave some back, just to be mean. It ticked them even more off when they saw us holding hands. Kendall just laughed the whole time. He didn't seem as crazy as the others did. The manger counted down as he started to record. I started out first. My voice died down as Logan started his part. Giving me small smile and wink. I was surprised how amazing we sounded together on the chorus. Everyone else's mouth dropped as we sang together. When we finally finished the song. Everyone's mouths couldn't have dropped any farther. Gustavo ran in squeezed hugged the both of us and ran the song out to someone else. The other boys walked in, patting Logan on the back.

"We have to give it to you Logan. Scoring the best looking chick who can sing and write, just be glad we've let you have her this time." James warned and congratulated.

"Thanks, who's ready to celebrate the next big hit with some pizza?" Carlos asked. We all cheered and ran out of the studio. We all followed Carlos to his house and ordered pizza. I sat on the couch next to Logan as we waited the arrival of the pizza delivery guy. James kept looking over at us. Logan was telling me about his past while Carlos and Kendall watched some TV.

"What's wrong James?" I asked.

"I can't get my head around the fact that your going out. You'll have to prove it to me." He announced making the other two boys turn around.

"What do you want us to do?" Logan asked.

"Kiss" Carlos finished. Logan shrugged we meet at the same moment and kissed in front of the rest of the boys.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes very!" _Ding Dong._Carlos ran to the door and picked up the pizza while Kendall paid. I turned the radio on and listen to what ever station was playing.

"Now from the newest group _Big Time Rush_here is their hit single with Iris Foxheart and Logan Mitchell called _Just Be Me_"

Gustavo must have got the local station to play our song already. I sat and for the 3rd time listen to our song. I paid more attention to his voice than my own. I was already getting sleepy listening to his voice. I curled up on the couch pulling out my ipod and listening to some of their other songs. I could feel a blanket lay over me. I looked up to see Logan give me a wink and continue to play a video game with the boys. I flipped over and laid my head in his lap and watched them play. Carlos turned around and paused the game.

"Is little Iris getting tired on little Logan's lap?" He teased.

"Leave her alone Carlos, she probably tired from work. Let her sleep." Kendall ordered.

"Does that mean where having a sleep over?" James asked.

"What do you think Iris?" Logan asked pushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Sure why not? I need to go get some clothes and crap from my house. It only a small walk from here." I answered.

"Why don't you take lover boy with you?" James added.

Logan shrugged as I sat up and put my shoes on. I waited for him to get his shoes on before we walked out the door. We walked straight into rain, great. Logan grabbed an umbrella from inside the house and opened it up. I should've know he was going to pick the smallest one. So I had to walk really close to him under our small umbrella, that could barely fit one person let alone two.

"Were are we going?" Logan asked. I grabbed his hand and lead the way to my house, again. Once I was inside and he closed the umbrella and shut the door. I was already packing some clothes, and feeding my cats. He stood at the door way patiently waiting.

"Grab a jacket babe" He called. My heart skipped a beat as he said that. I grabbed my Denver Broncos hoodie and ran out to him with my backpack. He smiled and took it from me and opened up the umbrella.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded my head as we walked back to Carlos' house. They were still playing the video game when we arrived.

"Did I forget to tell you were suppose to get thunder storms tonight?" James mentioned.

"No, it may have been nice if you warned us." I hissed.

"Oh well here have some pizza with lover boy." Carlos added handing me a pizza box. I ran into the bathroom and changed into my pjs and walked back out. I had by black comfortable pjs bottoms on with the Batman logo all over them. With my Broncos shirt on. I flopped on the couch and leaned up against Logan.

After I finished my 2nd piece of pizza I laid back down and listen to my ipod on Logan's lap. Every now and then he would lean down and kiss my cheek and continue playing the video game. I was completely relaxed until the whole house hook from thunder. I held onto Logan for dear life.

"What's wrong babe?" Logan asked pausing the game.

"I hate thunder" I mumbled in his chest.

"Hey look at it this way Iris the power didn't go off!" Carlos commented. Just as I was about to yell at him not to jinx it, all the lights shut off along with electronics.

"Nice going Carlos" Kendall commented.

"I'll get some flashlights. Logan you stay there with Iris. Kendall can you got get some blankets and pillows from the closet. And James come with me." Carlos ordered. Logan even sighed relief when he was told to stay with me. I could hear someone fumbling around in the dark and then a light came across my face.

"Knock it off James" I yelled. The light immediately went away from my face and towards the floor. They laid down blankets on the floor. Carlos took the huge recliner. James the couch, and Kendall on the other couch. Which left me and Logan to the floor.

"You know the lady should get to pick where she sleeps." Kendall commented.

"I'm fine down here, thank you though Kendall." I answered.

"You only like it down there cause you can curl up to lover boy and hide from the big bad thunder." I heard James add from the couch.

"James let it go…." I heard Logan hiss. I scooted closer to him as more thunder shook the little apartment.

"You alright Iris?" Logan whispered. I nodded and tried to fall asleep. By the amount of snoring I was guessing Carlos was already out along with James.

"I hate thunder….." I mumbled.

"I know, just try to go to sleep. I'll feel better if you do" Logan pleaded. I felt my eyelids go heavy as the steady patter of rain helped put me to sleep in Logan's arms.

The Next Morning

I woke up to the ringing of Logan's cell phone. It was Gustavo so I answered it.

"Hello? This is Iris speaking." I answered trying to sound awake.

"Iris? Well I need you and the boys to get down here pronto I got a new song that I need you to sing with them. Be down here by noon. Bye" He finished. I looked at the current time. It was 10:30 and I started to wake each of the boys up. Logan was the easiest, all I had to was give him a kiss and he was up. He helped me wake up the other boys as I explained what was going on. They all nodded and got dressed while I changed in the bathroom. Once we were already we headed down to the studio. Gustavo was waiting by the door.

"Hurry we need to record this." He ushered us into the studio handing each of us a piece of the song. It was _Two is Better than One_by Boys like Girls. It was all color coded. I was to sing the green lines, Logan in the blue, and everyone in the red. We waited for the signal to start from Gustavo. 3..2...1

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my laugh and I thought_

_Hey this could be something_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_Two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes,_

_They way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live with out you_

_And maybe two is better than one._

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_Two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my laugh and I thought hey,_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh_

_I can't live without you_

_Cause baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

We finally finished the song and looked at Gustavo for approval. His mouth was completely dropped. Even Kelly's, his assistance, mouth was dropped I was amazed. He replayed the song for us, my gosh it was amazing. We all blended in so perfectly, even my voice slide in with theirs.

"You need to sing for me. I'm going to make you a huge star. You must come on tour with us!" Gustavo offered.

"Thank you, I'm flattered. But I'm not that good." I announced. Even Logan gave me a weird glance. Kelly piped up first.

"Sweet heart, I've seen a lot of girls come in and out of this studio and you still beat them all. Your voice is amazing! It was the sweetest thing I've every heard when you and Logan sang together, your such a cute couple. Anyway, you have to continue and let the world hear you voice. It would be perfect if you came on tour with the boys. The world would see you first hand with your voice." She concluded. She made and hard case, but I needed to do what my gut told me to do.

"When do we leave?" I asked. Logan gave me a quick hug,

"We leave in a month. Pack you bags first stop, Florida!" Gustavo yelled down the hallways. I shook my head.

**Well, this was short. Anyways, I will update later on tonight. If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow, I will update 2 chapters tonight. So if you liked this, press the little blue button down there and type some cool words!**


	2. Chapter 2

**l hope you guys like this...im sorry I havent updated it in about a month...but ive been super busy with orchestra. Read and review!**

"Morning Babe, ready to go?" Logan asked as he took my bag.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped up on the gigantic bus. Complete with a kitchen two bedrooms and a huge bathroom. It could fit up to 10 people comfortably. They had rented two buses, one to carry all our equipment plus the mangers and assistants. The other one was for me and the boys, who were all crazy beside the fact that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. They would all crash soon and I would be left alone with the bus driver. Gustavo came on with 5 huge packets containing lyrics to the songs. I was going to be the opener for the boys. Every night I would sing 4 songs and then let the boys have a go. But as the end of the concert neared, Logan and I would get to sing our song as a closer while the boys relaxed. Gustavo picked out these songs for me. I was supposed to mix them up each stop. But we were stopping at 30 different locations in the next year and a half. So I started to make up list for each concert.

Here With Out You

Lips of an Angel

Angel of Mine

Because of You

Fallin' for You

Savin' Me

You Guardian Angel

My Sacrifice

I Will Not Bow

Kryptonite

You Got Me

Smile

Accidentally in Love

Iris

I found all the songs on play list and listen to them as the boys were crashed out on the couch and floor. Logan, of course, sat closest to me while Carlos slept on the floor close to my couch and James and Kendall used the other couch and chair. Gustavo came on and stood in amazement as we neared a gas station out side of Nevada.

"Did you null the dogs to sleep with your voice?" He asked.

"Yup, it was so sweet that it knocked us out" Logan mumbled from his spot next to me on the tour bus.

"Ah isn't that sweet? We should be in Miami, Florida in a week. See you at the hotel in about 6 hours!" He called as he left the bus, the bus driver got up from his seat.

"You're in charge; make sure these boys don't come near the driver's seat okay sweetie?" He asked. He was in his late 50s early 60s he was heavy set and had a white beard.

"Okay! I think were good for now. I'll shut the door, so they won't be tempted." I answered getting up from my spot next to Logan and shut the door between the driver's cabin and out part. I sat back down next to Logan who was slowly waking up and watched me write another song.

"Can you sing a song for me?" He asked.

"Just what song would that be?" I asked.

"Just be me?" He answered, I hummed the tune and quietly sang the song for him after awhile he joined in and we both sang to it. I heard the bus driver come back on, but didn't realize till we were done that he was listening to us.

"You've got a voice there little lady. I'm going to guess that is your song isn't it?" He asked pointing at me and Logan.

"Yes, she wrote it the day we meet." Logan commented.

"Young love, I hope you two end up together and have children with amazing voice. This world needs some better singers if you ask me." He commented starting up the engine. Me and Logan both blushed and continue to hum to certain songs we knew. He would hum the tune while I sang the song, just to get me ready. We sounded great together even the bus driver turned off the radio and listen to us. The other boys hadn't woken up yet, to my amazement.

"How did you two meet? If you don't me mind asking…." He asked.

"Well, I was doing their photo shoot and he kind of asked me out." I finished.

"If I may, you two make an adorable couple, in my opinion." He announced.

"Thank you" I blushed snuggling up to Logan.

"Oh now your tired?" He asked.

"Yes, let me go to sleep, don't move!" I ordered.

"Wouldn't have even dreamed of it." He answered.

"Can we make the couch a bed?" I asked the bus driver.

"Yeah there's a button next to the window." He answered. Logan pressed a button that made the couch turn into a bed two foldable doors closed inclosing us in our own private room with a window.

"Now we both can get some decent sleep." I commented as I laid my head on his chest. He started to hum our song and I slowly fell asleep.  
>Iris Foxheart<p>

An Hour later Logan's P.O.V

I woke up before Iris did and looked out the window. We were pulling up the first hotel. I tried to wake up Iris but it was no use. She was out for good or at least the next few hours. I folded up the bed and opened the doors. The bus driver saw me come out.

"Morning, Logan sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Frost, I did." I answered. This man was one of our past drivers.

"How's the lass? She still out?" Mr. Frost asked.

"Yeah looks like she's out. Have the other boys been up yet?" I asked.

"Not yet you should go wake them up." I nodded my head and ran to the back of the bus. Carlos had gone back and slept on the floor in one of the bedrooms.

"Guys wake up were here at the hotel." I called shaking each of them up. Carlos woke up first, being on the floor, and then James and Kendall.

"Is Iris up?" James asked.

"No, but I have an idea how to wake her up!" I added.

"What kiss her to death?" Kendall asked.

"No let's sing her awake with the theme song. It will be funny!" Carlos added.

"Good idea I was going to say poor some water than sing!" I answered.

"Alright were going to sneak out there quietly and Carlos is going to poor a SMALL amount of water on her, and then we'll sing!" I announced. Carlos ran in the bathroom and filed a cup of water. Walked back out to us, and I lead the way to the bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping, but she'll learn not to fall asleep on a tour bus with 4 teenage boys. Carlos quickly poured the water on her and we started to sing.

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Make it count play it straight

Don't look back, don't hesitate

When you go Big Time

What you want

What you feel never quit and make it real

When you're all big time

Hey Oh Hey oh

Listen to your heart now

Hey Oh Hey oh

Don't cha feel the rush?

Hey oh Hey Oh

Ready take your shot now

Oh, oh hey

Oh OHH!

She couldn't help but smile as we finished.

**Iris's P.O.V**

I was peacefully dreaming of Logan when I became wet and I heard singing. Not just any singing. Big Time Rush, my favorite song sung by my favorite group. After seeing all the boys trying to make me not kill them made me smile.

"Let me guess, my brainy boyfriend came up with this idea?" I asked.

"Nope Carlos did with my help of course!" Logan answered. Both he and Carlos were beaming with pride.

"Just remember I love revenge!" I commented wringing out my shirt as Gustavo came on.

"Surprise! Were here! Grab your bags and we will go check in." Gustavo yelled.

"Are we all staying in the same room?" I asked.

"No, each boy has the own room and so do you!" He answered giving me a wink.

"See you guys in the morning!" The bus driver said as we hopped of the bus.

I lead the way with the boys behind me as we tried to avoid fan girls and apparently guys? Once inside the body guards took over and helped us get to our rooms safely. I just stayed at Logan's side. Sure enough on the top floor there were 5 hotel rooms each with our name on the door. It was James, than Kendall, Carlos, then Logan, and finally me. Each of us said our good nights and headed to our rooms. Mine was huge! With a queen sized bed and a full bathroom. Gustavo had explained that we could enter each room by a side door. I locked both my doors knowing all to well what they could do. I quickly changed into my pjs and set my alarm for 5 am. Knowing what my plan was for tomorrow. It was a little thing called revenge on my boyfriend. I quickly lay down with my iPod playing Any Kind of Guy.

Next Morning

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and took a quick shower. Changed into jeans and my Denver Broncos jersey and unlocked the door connecting me and Logan's door. He was still sound asleep, and it was so cute. It took all the power I had in me not to blush sense he was shirtless and only in pajama shorts. I walked into my bathroom and got a cup of water. I stood at his side, poured the water, and started to sing as he woke up.

_When I see your smile__  
><em>_Tears run down my face__  
><em>_I can't replace__  
><em>_And now that I'm strong__  
><em>_I have figured out__  
><em>_How this world turns cold__  
><em>_and it breaks through my soul__  
><em>_And I know I'll find__  
><em>_deep inside me__  
><em>_I can be the one__  
><em>_I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven__  
><em>_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.__  
><em>_Seasons are changing__  
><em>_and waves are crashing__  
><em>_and stars are falling all for us__  
><em>_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
><em>_I can show you I'll be the one__  
><em> 

"I told you I like revenge!" I commented. He was trying not to be mad at me, but it wasn't working out so well_._

"I can't be mad at you when you are smiling!" He commented.

"That's why I'm smiling." I commented. He grabbed my arm and started to tickle me. I tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Stop it Logan!" I laughed. We both were having fun trying to get the other until we realized one thing. James, Kendall, and Carlos were all at the door way watching us.

"Wow, you both slept in the same room?" Kendall asked.

"No! I poured water on him and started to sing. And he started to tickle me so it became a game!" I announced. They all rolled their eyes and walked away. They all went back to bed while Logan and I stayed awake listening to our song, Just Be Me.

"I can't believe its one of the top songs now! It's not even that great!" I commented laying my head on his shoulder as we sat on my bed leaned against the headboard.

"It is too!" He added.

"Now I'm nervous." I announced.

"Why babe?" He asked as worry filled his eyes.

"I've never preformed for a live audience before. Knowing how big those crowds are going to be." I answered.

"You sing in front of me and the rest of the gang? You never seem afraid around us?" He commented.

"Cause I trust you guys. You're my boyfriend of course I'm going to sing in front of you. Especially when you ask me to how can I say no?" I asked.

"Just pretend your singing to us like at the pool. No one else is there except us five." He commented. Trying to comfort me, but I wasn't that helpful.

"I'll try" I finished.

"That's the Iris I know. We should start to pack up before Gustavo comes and yells at us." He said as he got up and left the room. I quickly started to pack up my few belongs that I had brought in and put them by the door. I could hear the boys yelling about something, but I didn't pay any attention with my iPod in and all. Listening to the four songs I had picked plus a few that Logan loved. My phone went off in my pocket and I got a text from Logan.

**(Logan**_Iris)_

**You done packing yet, babe?**

_Yeah I'm just listening to music, what you need?_

**Sit on your bed and close your eyes.**

_Okay, why?_

**Just do it**

I did as I was told and waited patiently for an entrance. I could hear the guys snicker as someone took off my head phones. I heard some shuffling around on my bed.

"Open your eyes Iris!" Logan ordered. I slowly opened my eyes to see balloons and them all wearing birthday hats.

"Surprise! Happy 19th Birthday, Iris!" The all said at once. I smiled.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked.

"Remember when I took your phone awhile back?" Carlos announced. I nodded my head.

"Well, we kind of found out through you calendar when your birthday was" Logan emitted.

"Even though I'm mad at you for looking through my personal calendar, I'm glad you guys cared enough to check." I smiled hugging them all and giving them a kiss on the cheek. Last but not least was my amazing boyfriend.

"You wouldn't forget little old me, now would you?" He teased. I gave him a huge kiss and a long hug.

"Alright alright, break up the love fest. Let's go, there are donuts on the bus. We must leave before the fan girls and guys arrive." Gustavo ushered from my door way. The boys grabbed their bags and walked out the door. Logan stayed at my side the whole way even as we weaved our way through the crowds to the tour bus. Mr. Frost greeted us all and sure enough on the kitchen counter sat 2 boxes of donuts for us to munch on.

"I think the birthday girl should get first pick and needs a candle, don't you think?" Carlos commented. Amazingly they did I got to pick out my favorite donut and they put a mini candle on the top. They sang the best darn version of Happy Birthday I've ever heard. Mr. Frost even joined in ad sang with them. I blew out the candle and quickly ate the donut. We all finished one box of donuts and saved the rest for later. We were only a short 3 hour dive to the concert area. So I worked on my songs and rehearsed with the boys. I knew I need to be on alert for some special birthday present from them. Knowing all to well how crazy they all were. We finally go there and watched people pour in and fill in a lot of the seats and lawn. Butterflies were in my stomach so I just stayed by the boys who kept my mind off the concert.

"Alright, Iris, truth or dare?" Carlos announced bringing me into reality.

"Truth?" I answered.

"Besides Logan who else would you date in the band?" Carlos asked.

"You sorry Kendall and James I still love you though." I announced they both seemed to shrug. But Carlos was milking it for the longest time possible.

"Alright, Logan, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Dare, after that question I'm not taking any chances." He commented. Kendall went over and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright I'll do it. It's the truth anyway." Logan said. I was now worried about what was going to happen in the next couple hours.

"Alright, Iris you're up, good luck." Gustavo announced. Logan gave me a quick hug and kiss while the boys patted my back.

"Remember the pool." Logan whispered as I got behind the screen waiting for my opener. It seemed like the longest 10 seconds of my life before I heard the screen starting to open. People where screaming as I started to sing and dance around. Enjoying myself thankfully and having a good time. When my time was over I ran back stage and hugged Logan.

"It was so easy!" I announced. He nodded and smiled. It was there turn so I waited back stage until my name was announced.

"Iris, could you come out here please?" I heard Logan call from center stage. I quickly walked out on stage to see the boys standing around a small chair on the center stage. I quickly took the seat and watched them.

"Now I would like to announce that our amazing opener, Iris, is having her 19th birthday today. So for a special treat the next song is dedicated to her. Thanks for being a good friend Iris" Carlos announced. I knew the tune as soon as they began to sing~ Any Kind of Guy. My favorite song and they were playing it for me. It didn't matter if this made a lot of their fan girls mad I loved every second of it. As the song finished the boys handed me a microphone. Logan took the spot next to me and waited for silence.

"Now Iris, my amazing girlfriend, where were you 19 years ago on this day?" He asked.

"Denver General Hospital in my mom's arms." I answered.

"Did you ever dream that you would be here some day?" James asked.

"Nope" I answered.

"What about dating one of us?" Carlos questioned.

"Not in a million years." I concluded.

"Now, Iris, we've been dating for almost 2 months now. Special thanks to Mr. Frost, our bus driver, for bringing this to my attention. I love you Iris LeAnn Foxheart, and I always will." He finally concluded bringing me into his chest for a hug. I was starting to cry, never in my life had someone actually love me. I mean my parents did but that's not the same.

"I love you too" I said over the microphone.

A huge aw went over the crowd as I pulled away from Logan.

"Now Iris would you be so kind and let us hear that pretty voice of yours in our song?" Logan asked.

"Sure!" I answered. He smiled as the boys helped us sing as back up. This was our final song. We had to wait for everyone to leave before it was safe to walk to our tour bus. So everyone decided I shouldn't have to walk all the way to the tour bus. So they all carried me, literally carried me on a large stretcher type thing. As we entered the tour bus a girl with blond hair was sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Char? Is that you?" Logan asked.

"Logan! How's are you? Is this the Iris I've heard of I'm Charlotte by the way?" She asked shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Charlotte. Well I didn't know I was that well known, but yes. I never knew Logan had such a pretty sister. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Logan.

"Well I've not seen her for almost 6 years, so I just slipped my mind." He answered awkwardly.

"So how did my brother pick up a girl like you? What he bribe you with? Fame? Fortune?" She asked. I was taken back by her question, but I figured that I should answer not to tick off Logan's little sister.

"Nothing he just won me over with his personality. Why do you ask?" I questioned taking a seat in the couch across from her. The rest of the boys escaped into the back bedroom while Char, Logan, and I all sat together.

"Well normally girls dump him after the first week. After they find out that he's just a huge nerd with a smile." She announced. Logan sat quietly next to my side.

"Look, Charlotte, not to be rude, but I do like your brother and I would appreciate it if you would be so harsh towards our relationship. And perhaps we could be friends?" I asked sticking out a hand for her to shake.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it to make Logan happy. Consider your self a friend of mine." She answered shaking my hand.

"Tthank you. Now what career are you currently taking?" I asked politely.

"Acting, I love it. I've done shows all over the world." She commented.

"Oh really, that's awesome! I always wanted to act, but I found myself with singing and song writing. Is everything going okay right now?" I asked.

"Yeah just fine I'm just taking a break and spending some quality time with my brother." She smiled.

"Our next concert is in Atlanta, Georgia about a four hour drive from Miami." Mr. Frost announced. I thanked him and pulled out my iPod and sketch book.

"So you like to draw?" She asked.

"Yeah, only certain things. Like animals or scenery and occasionally people." I answered.

"What's your best one?" She asked. I flipped to a tiger in the trees of the jungle and showed it to her.

"That's really pretty…." She commented.

"Thank you very much!" I thanked. She nodded and read the rest of her magazine.

Four Hours Later

The car trip seemed to fly by. We arrived in Atlanta, Georgia and finished the concert by 11 this time. I was talking to a crew member when I got a text from Logan.

_Iris, I'm sorry but this isn't really working out. I found another girl much prettier than you and she can actually sing. We are finished._

I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks as I walked out to the tour bus. Charlotte was reading her magazine when I came on. It must have been obvious that I was crying because she hopped up from her spot on the couch and followed me to the bedroom in the back.

"Iris what happened?" She asked sitting next to me on the bed. I handed her my phone and let her read the text even she gasped.

"Oh, he's in big time trouble when he gets here! Do you want to talk to him?" She asked handing me my phone back.

"No thanks though. Just don't let any of the boys in. I don't want them to see me cry. Unless its Carlos he can come in if he ask to." I answered. Digging my head into the pillow and cried some more. She patted my back and tried to hush me as the boys came on the bus. I heard Logan calling my name, but then I heard Charlotte's voice and the door shut.

"How could you do that to her? After all she's done for you? Haven't I told you never to break up with a girl over text messaging?" She yelled.

"What? What do you mean? Where's Iris?" Logan asked.

"Crying her eyes out because you broke up with her and now you're going out with another girl! That's what I mean!" She yelled back as the bus lurched forward. I heard Carlos' voice at the door.

"Iris, can I come in?" He knocked. I didn't answer I just laid there.

"Iris you okay?" Carlos asked. I unlocked the door and sat on the bed again. He came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"You know he didn't do it, right?" He asked.

"Of course, because Santa Clause did it! Of course Logan did it! It came from his phone in a text to me." I hissed.

"No, I caught a girl stealing our phones. I must have missed her texting you from Logan's phone." He announced. I didn't believe him, not one word. Boys would say almost anything to get a girl back.

"Yeah, right. That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. Let Logan bask in his glory of picking up a cuter girl and dumping the last one." I ordered. He walked out the door. I could hear him announced to the rest of the gang.

"Dude what ever you said really ticked her off. I've never seen her like this. You better apologize and quick!"

"Logan you need to apologize and take back those words right now! You're breaking her heart. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't talk to you for a while!" And she was right. I didn't talk to Logan for another 6 concerts before I let him even in the same room as me. Only did I realize that I wasn't hurting from not seeing him. He was hurting from not seeing me. Yet the feeling of yearning for him never went away. To be able to run into those arms of his and take back what ever words I didn't even say always was there. One stormy night the yearning won over my pride.

It was around 10:30pm and it was raining like crazy. For a week Logan attempted to talk to me and I didn't let him. Finally he won over. "Iris, can I please talk to you?" He asked knocking on the door. I walked over and unlocked the door and returned to my seat on the bed. He slowly walked in and shut the door.


	3. Make Up and More

**AN**

**I am sorry I don't update this one as much, but I am not the greatest fan of this story...only because this story has only 3 reviews, and it's for the first chapter...so if you are reading this story, PLEASE! Please review!**

**Logan's P.O.V**

There she sat on her bed; her pretty blue eyes red and puffy from crying. I knew mine where the same way, but it looked way worse on her. She didn't look at me for the first minute or so than I finally heard her voice.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked not looking at me. I sat on the corner of her bed and took a deep breath.

"First off I didn't send you that text. Second I would never leave you for anyone else; you're exactly what I want. Third, I love you. Fourth, if I asked would you come back to me?" I finished.

"How do I know you didn't send me that text?" She asked.

"One of the mangers caught the girl on camera and she emitted on camera to me. I have the video if you don't believe me." I announced.

"So you didn't find a girl prettier than me and who could sing better than me?" She asked. I walked over to her and looked at her in the eye. Placing one hand under her chin, I pulled her face to look at me.

"There's no one else in the world that could be any prettier than you and no one else has the voice you do. You're the only girl who will let me just be me….." I finished. She started to cry as she fell into my arms. Crying on my chest, while I slowly felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Do you know how bad I wanted to come running back to you?" She asked.

"You should have. I would have welcomed you with open arms. Do you want to know how many times I wanted to hear your voice again? I mean your voice when you talking to me not the microphone?" I asked.

"Same amount for me." She mumbled. I kissed her fore head and sat her down on the bed with me as I gave her a quick kiss.

"You know what song I've listened to since the day we broke up?" I asked.

"The same song I've listen to." She answered. I started to hum the tune while she slowly sung. Smiling as I whipped the tears from her cheeks as she sung. I finally felt her curl up to me as I sung Any Kind of Guy to her. For once I think we both got the best night's sleep in a long time. I slept next to her listening to her iPod on repeat on our song.

I slowly started to wake up after Logan started to move away from me. I could tell he was trying to let me stay asleep while he got up. His fingers brushed my face as he finally got up, but not easily. I grabbed his hand and held on to it.

"Sorry Iris, did I wake you?" He whispered while standing next to the bed.

"Sort of, it's alright. Where are you going?" I asked slowly sitting up wiping the sleep from my eyes and stretching.

"I'm going to go see who's all awake. Then I intend to come back in here with you." He smiled kissing my forehead and walking away. Slowly I let go of his hand and lay back down in his spot. I could hear him walking around the rooms, calling out their names softly, but no reply. Finally he re-entered the room with a smile.

"Where the only ones awake so far, even Carlos hasn't woken up yet." He announced lying down on the bed.

"Oh well, at least we made it to Denver on time. Do you know what today is?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused face.

"No should I?" He questioned.

"Uh hum" I answered scrolling through the play list on my iPod. He didn't speak for awhile I just waited for his answer.

"Oh it's our one year anniversary isn't it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yup, here's your present." I leaned up and gave him a kiss and he kissed back.

"And that was yours." He answered. Once I found one of the songs I was going to sing on the next concert I curled up to him.

"You always fall asleep right after I wake up." He commented. I shrugged I was content for now and so was he. On another note usually Char always woke us up but she left a few weeks ago so now I was the only girl here. We had celebrated her birthday a few days before she left us. James had seemed a little less happy about her leaving unexpectedly.

"I wonder if Gustavo would let me take you guys to my grandparents' ranch. You guys could see where I grew up after my mom and dad died." I announced.

"Well we don't have a concert for another week so I bet we could." He answered.

"We can ride horses and I can let you guys jump in the lake." I started to ramble off.

"Ride….. horses?" He asked.

"Yeah…. horses. What are you afraid of horses?" I asked.

"No…. well I've never ridden one." He announced.

"Well than I'm going to have to show you." I answered pulling out my cell phone.

"Hello?" Gustavo asked over the phone.

"Gustavo. Hi it's Iris. I wanted to know if I could take the boys to my old ranch and let them see where I grew up. I'm sure we could do a photo shoot there." I offered.

"Sure why not? Just tell your bus driver where it's at and we can go. Do you think you guys could stay there while we go to the hotel?" He asked.

"Sure ma and pa wouldn't mind. See you later Gustavo" I finished hanging up the phone. I looked up to Logan with a smile. He rolled his eyes. I got up and walked out to the bus driver's cabin.

"Hey Mr. Frost could you drive me to my farm?" I asked.

"Sure Mrs. Henderson….. I mean Miss. Foxheart. What's the address?" I quickly told him and then went and told the boys what was going on.

"Alright boys were going to visit a farm. Not just any old farm, the farm were I was raised. You guys up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Will there be good food?" Carlos asked.

"If you mean hot dogs over the fire, homemade lemonade, and sweet tea then yes" I answered. He started to jump around.

"But you all have to go riding with me…" I ordered.

"You mean riding horses?" They all asked.

"Yes horses….. What is it with boys not knowing what horses are theses days?" I yelled as I walked back to my spare bedroom. I quickly changed into a faded pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and my cow boy boots. Rummaged through my suitcases and found my black Cowboy hat and belt; quickly brushed my hair into a ponytail and threw both on. As I walked out straitening my belt I caught the boy's expressions.

"What? Never seen a full blown cowgirl? Wait till you guys see me ride." I asked. They all closed their mouths as we waited for the bus to pull up to my ranch.

Logan's P.O.V

When I seen Iris walk out all dressed up my heart skipped a beat. She was stunning in every since of the word. I could tell where her roots were firmly planted at. We all waited for the bus driver to pull up to a little ranch with a few horses, but my was I wrong. We pulled up to this huge, green, spacey ranch surrounded by mountains. Dotted with horses and cows stretching for miles and miles. Barns and fences could be seen everywhere and a huge farm house sat it the midst of it. It was white like the fences and barns and it was all clean and well kept. As we approached the house a sign hung on two huge wooden pulls. It said 'Foxheart Ranch' now wonder where she got her last name. I looked over to Iris and her eyes were sparkling and she had the prettiest smile on her face. I knew she was home at last. The bus came to a stop and Iris led us off. Only to be met by a old couple, the lady had black hair slowly fading. She didn't look that old neither did her husband. Who still stood taller than all of us. Both had cowboy hats on and belt to match. Iris and her grandparent, I assume, embraced and hugged that's when it got weird.

"So these be the boys you be runnin all over the country with? Not as bad as I imagined." The man announced. The lady hit him in the side.

"Now John be nice to her friends. They're all fine, strapping young men and I assume this young man right here is the one that won over little Iris' heart. Am I right?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes, Mrs. Foxheart. I'm Logan, Iris boyfriend. This is my friends Carlos, Kendall, and James. It's a pleasure to meet you." I answered. She smiled.

"Now that's the kind of man you want taking your grandbabies hand in marriage. Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall, welcome to _Foxheart Ranch_ home of the famous Mustangs and Thoroughbreds rescue and racing nursery. Enjoy your stay. You all may call me ma or Diana if you chose so. Iris will show you to your rooms and get you some better attire." Ma said. Yeah I might as well call her ma.

"Wait you mean where going to change?" James asked.

"Yes into something more fitting for a farm. Not those flashy clothes. Don't worry we probably have something in your size pretty boy." Ma teased. James got really mad, but made Iris laugh. We followed Iris up to the loft area of the house it had one huge room with a king size bed in the corner with a book shelf and desk. Horse trophies and pictures covered the shelves and walls. Many ribbons hung on a bulletin board above the bed.

"So this is your room huh?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah this is mine. Follow me I'll get you some boots, hats and some older jeans and a t-shirt." Iris ordered. Iris led us into a huge closet and one by one found us everything we needed. We all changed in the bathroom and stood in a line for Iris to inspect.

"Excellent now we can have some fun! Let's go ride some horses. Follow me" We all walked in a line out the door. In the background I could hear ma say.

"My she's got those boys wrapped around her finger…"

Iris' P.O.V

I took the boys out to my barn, you see each grandchild had there own barn. Since my dad only had one and his brother had none I got most of the horses. Inside stood 10 of my most favored steeds. At the very end stood a horse taller than the rest. Bounty was his name and he was my all time favorite.

"Boys I would like you to meet my horse Bounty." I announced walking him out of his stall. There mouths dropped.

"You ride that thing?" Carlos stuttered.

"Yes, since I was 5 I did. He's very powerful, yet so beautiful. Now let's get your horses out shall we? None are this big only Bounty." I finished. I pulled out Speedy, for Carlos.

"Alright Carlos hop on. Trust me Speedy got his name from his younger days. He's not as quick as he was. He's more of a gentle giant." I announced helping Carlos get on.

"Wow I'm up high! Its so cool!" He yelled I handed him the reins and let him out in the large pasture. Next up was my show horse, Agatha, for James.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, this here is Agatha. She's known for her beauty. She won many shows. She also mother a lot of other ones, even Bounty." I commented. James was not as graceful getting on Agatha as Carlos. Finally he was on and was gracefully walking out to the pasture. Next was Flame, and Kendall had no problem getting on him. Last but not least was Logan.  
>"Alright Logan do you want your own horse or do you want to ride with me?" I asked. He seemed to consider it for a moment.<p>

"How big is my horse?" He asked. I pulled out Lykaios my retired racing horse.

"Can you tie her to your horse?" He asked.

"Sure. They actually had foals together you know. She'll follow him no matter what." I announced. He seemed to blush as I helped him on Lykaios. He smiled as I let him out in the pasture by himself. I quickly hopped up on Bounty and rode out in style. The boys were riding around the pasture nicely. All accept James who was looking at him self in a hand mirror. Agatha was stomping her foot and growing impatient, quickly.

"James if you don't pay attention to her, she'll buck you off!" I yelled. He immediately stopped and grabbed the reins. Logan was racing with Carlos around the pasture. He was enjoying himself. Kendall was trying to catch the other two. Bounty didn't stir under the saddle till I asked him to run. I quickly caught up with the boys and was neck and neck with Logan. What he didn't know was Bounty could go faster than Lykaios. Soon enough he out ran him.

"Boys lets ride through the mountains shall we?" I offered. The horses fell in line behind Bounty. Lykaios came and stood next to Bounty when we started. We slowly walked through the mountains me and Logan holding hands.

"So this is were you came from. This beautiful place, this is what turned Iris into Iris!" Logan commented looking at the scenery as we walked on by.

"Yeah I used to ride out here all the time after my parents died. It would be just me and the horse no one else to bother us. Now I can show it to all of you, but I don't know if you'll like it as much as I do." I explained.

"What were you parents like? What happened?" Carlos asked.

"They were like any other parents. Sweet, loving, protective, always were there for me. I loved them and they loved me. I'm a spitting image of my father my mother always used to say." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Iris, where here for you. I think it's time you tell us your back story. Tell us what happened the day you lost them." Kendall said as we came to a stop and unsaddled the horses and let them eat on the grass. We all sat around and they listened to my story. Logan and Carlos at my sides.

"I was six and it was the last day of kindergarten. I was so excited to go home because my dad was going to take me hunting with him for the first time. My mom and dad had gone to the store to buy some weekly groceries. On the way back they had stopped at the light and…and" I started to ball. Holding my head in my hands. Logan hugged me while Carlos rubbed my back. Kendall and James sat in front of me.

"Go on, please" Carlos begged.

"A robber was flying down the highway after robbing a local bank. As my mom and dad pulled out of the light the robber hit the driver's side. There was a huge explosion and no one survived the crash. The principle took me into his office and told me that my mommy wasn't going to come and get me. That I had to go live with grandma and grandpa. I never even got to say goodbye to them." I cried on Logan's shoulder. All the boys hugged me as I tried to stop.

"Doesn't it feel better to let it all out?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head in Logan's chest. Logan was trying to sooth my sobbing.

"Thanks for being there guys. No one liked or cared about me enough to listen to me. You guys don't know the relief of letting that off my chest." I thanked hugging all of them.

"How about we go to the lake?" Logan answered.

"Sure, let's go home and get changed and then we can ride bareback to the lake." I commented. We finally were on our way home when James piped up.

"I wonder what Char is doing?"

"Probably doing something with Broadway. Does somebody have a little crush on Char?" I teased James.

"No!" He yelled back.

"YES" Me and the other boys yelled back as we came up by the ranch. An old blue ford F150 was parked in the drive way.

"Taylor?" I rode down to the drive way to meet Taylor and his parents. Yes, I mean Taylor Lautner and his parents. I had known him since I lived in Michigan for most of my childhood after we moved away from Colorado. We were the best of buds before he became famous. An apparently hot! I quickly hopped off my horse and ran over to meet him. He was talking to Ma, when he turned around.

"Iris?"

"Taylor?" I ran in to hug him.

"Man how long has it been since I seen you?" He teased hugging me back.  
>"Long enough. Dang Taylor you grew up." I commented looking him over.<p>

"Oh I just have been working out that's all. You've changed yourself. Way more prettier than before." He smiled. He had the most heart melting smile I've ever seen. Logan and the boys finally met up with me.

"Taylor I would like you to meet the boys of Big Time Rush. James, Kendall, Carlos,

and my boyfriend Logan." I announced letting him shake all of their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I've heard of you guys before. Your pretty popular with most of the teenage girls." He commented as he came and stood next to me.

"Iris, aren't we going to the lake?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't say a word just looked on not to pleased.

"Yeah. Well it was nice talking to you Taylor. How long are you staying?" I asked. He sighed.

"Oh just for the bonfire then were leaving. It was just a stop on the way to Michigan. Glad we stopped by long enough to see an old friend. I need to talk to you in private after the bonfire before we leave." He announced.

"Okay, sure I see you after a bit." I answered and walked over to the boys. Logan quickly caught up to me and followed me into my room. I opened the huge closet door and pulled out four different swimming trunks for the boys and my dark blue swimsuit and showed the boys were the bathrooms were.

"I will be out in a minute go ahead and get dressed." I called from my door way as I shut the door. Quickly changing into my bathing suit and putting my old Batman t-shirt and some gym shorts and flip flops I walked outside. Carlos and Kendall were done and sitting on the couch waiting on the others to finish.

"Do they fit okay guys?" I questioned grabbing 5 beach towels.

"Yeah" The both answered. Ma walked in from the back porch with her watering can and gardening hat and smiled at us.

"Iris make sure to be back by 9, so you wont miss the bonfire. I'm sure by then these strong boys would like something to eat after swimming and riding!" She commented.

"Okay Ma, hey were is Onyx and Batman?" I asked. She gave a sharp whistle and in ran two huge dogs. The ran over to me and started to jump up.

"My boys! You've grown so big!" I teased as I played with them. Batman was a half

German Shepherd half Wolf and so was Onyx. Batman was a huge jet black dog and Onyx was a small steel gray dog. Batman was the oldest of the two and Onyx was only born the summer before I left for California. Batman on the other hand was born on my birthday and was always protective of me.

"WOW! Big dogs!" Carlos yelled as Onyx raced over to him.

"That's Onyx. This is Batman." I announced as James and Logan walked out.

"You loved Batman didn't you?" James asked.

"Yeah, it was the only TV show I would watch when I was little. So I have a lot of Batman and Robin stuff." I answered. I stood up and handed each boy there towel. Logan gave me a smile as Batman followed me out the door. We walked out the front door towards the barn followed by the dogs.

"Alright, I will warn you if you push me in the water prepare to be pushed in yourself." I called as I hopped on my horse bare back. I watched to make sure each boy was able to hop on the horse okay before we took off. We raced the whole way as Batman stayed near Bounty's heel.

Logan's P.O.V

Finally we arrived at the lake and we all hopped off the horses. I followed Iris through the trees to the hidden lake. Me and boys had come up with a plan of

how to get Iris. Were four teenage boys of course were going to throw her in after she warned us not to. Its how we worked in this world. We all laid out our beach towels and walked over to the water. Me and Carlos grabbed her arms and Kendall and James her legs and we lifted her off the ground.

"BOYS!" Is all she could yell before she hit the water. Batman barked at us until she came up from the water. Apparently we were too stupid to notice how close we were to the water's edge and how well train Batman was.

"Batman. Push!" She yelled from the water's edge. All I seen was Carlos, James, and Kendall being pushed into the water. I started to laugh until Iris pushed me in and laughed.

"IRIS!" We all yelled and laughed.

We chased each other around the lake trying to push each other in. Carlos and Kendall were the most successful at the game. I ended up being pushed in by Batman and Iris over six times in the small time we all had together. Iris made the call to head home so we all loaded up on the horses and ran home. As the white fences and the horses became more clear I knew what I had to do. It was going to change both mine and Iris life. It all depended on what one man and one women said to me later tonight. Man, did those butterflies start to build up in my stomach. I seen John working on building on a fire as we headed inside to get changed. Iris was talking to Taylor, so I headed over to John and Ma.

"Mr. & Mrs. Foxheart I would like to speak to you." I asked. They both nodded and walked me inside the house. They sat down on one side of the table while I sat on the other side.

"What is it you like to speak to us about Logan?" Ma asked. John just watched me. I sighed and looked up to them.  
>"I want to know if I can have your granddaughter's hand in marriage?"<p>

"Logan, as long as I've known you seem like a down to earth fellow." Diana commented.

"I know where young and I completely understand that. But I do love her and I would love to have her as my wife." I announced. Butterflies were everywhere in my stomach making it harder to talk like a normal human being. I was surprise at who spoke up next.

"Son, I give you my full blessing and I will be at the wedding no matter what." John answered. I nodded my head and waited for Diana's answer.

"As do I" She announced. A huge wave of relief came over me as she gave me her blessing. I shook both of their hands and said my thanks.

"Please watch over my grandbaby. She's all we have left. I know your going to take care of her." John ordered.

"I will thank you" I answered back shaking his hand. I said my goodbyes and walked out of the house. Man that was the hardest thing to do in my entire life. I've got her grandparents blessing now I just need her to say yes. I walked over to the campfire and sat next to Carlos and Kendall.

"Dude where have you been?" Carlos asked. I sighed and looked around for Iris.

"I got her grandparent's blessing." I whispered. Carlos patted me on the back and Kendall smiled.

"How hard was it?" Kendall asked.

"Hardest thing I've ever done. It was horribly nerve racking." I answered. Just as I finished that sentence Iris walked off with tears rolling down her cheeks. I stood up and followed her.

"Stupid…Taylor" She mumbled under her breath. I chased after her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Taylor" She answered crying into my chest. I ran my hand through her hair. She cried even more.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked leaning up against the fence. She shook her head and slowly stopped crying.

"No, I just want to go to bed." She answered.

"Okay, I'll tell the boys we went to bed early." I whispered. I walked her back to the house and let her walk in by herself. I ran over to the boys.

"Were going to bed. She's really upset over what ever Taylor said to her. See you guys tomorrow. We leave for home in the morning." They nodded their head and followed me inside. Once we got up stairs we changed into pjs and fell asleep.

The Next Morning By the Tour Bus. Iris' P.O.V

"Thanks so much for letting us stay the night. I'm going to miss you guys." I whined as I hugged my grandparents.

"Will miss you to sweetie, but I know there a special someone who will take good care of you." Grandma winked at Logan he just smiled. I hugged grandpa and hopped on the bus. A single tear rolled down my cheek as we pulled away from the farm. Logan gave me a hug and let me fall asleep on his chest.

I woke up back in L.A. in my apartment. I quickly hopped up and looked around for the boys. Sure enough they had all passed out on the floor. Batman, who

ended up coming home with me, was laying by Logan. Rocko and Denver were curled up to Carlos. Kendall and James were out on the couch while the other two fell asleep on the sleep bags on the floor. I walked into the kitchen and started to make homemade pancakes for them. Rocko came and sat on the counter and watched me cook, Batman laid by my feet and every now and then he would get a piece of bacon. One bye one each boy walked in the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning everyone" I called.

"Morning Iris" They all called back. I quickly made plates for each of them and set them on the table.

"Come and get them!" I yelled. It sounded like a stampede coming into my small kitchen. I turned my back from making another batch of pancakes to see them all scarifying down their pancakes.

"Man! Why didn't you make breakfast on tour? You're an amazing cook!" Carlos commented with a mouth full of eggs.

"Eat with you mouth closed please Carlos. I thought to celebrate our last tour I would make you guys breakfast." I answered giving all of them another round of pancakes.

"Iris come sit down and eat" Logan ordered.

"No, I'm fine." I answered. Next thing I knew was Logan had his arms around me caring me to the table and setting a plate down in front of me.

"No, I will not have my girlfriend not eat the breakfast she made. Eat or else" He ordered with a smirk. All the boys started to laugh. I gave them all a glare and they slowly stopped. Logan ended up finishing cooking everything and cleaning up. Just as I took my last bite my cell phone rang. It was Gustavo.

"Iris?"

"Yeah"

"I need you and the dogs to come to my office as soon as possible. Okay bye" With that the conversation ended and I handed Logan my dish.

"You didn't have to do the dishes Logie" I commented.

"I wanted to do them. What did Gustavo say?" He asked.

"Gustavo wants us to be at his office in 20 minutes. Can you go tell the other boys to get ready?" I explained. Logan nodded and went and told the other 3 boys. I quickly got dressed in jeans and sweat shirt. Logan was first to finish followed by Carlos, Kendall, and last but not least James. We walked down to the office from my apartment. Gustavo was waiting in the office for us with Kelly at his side.

"Dogs, and Iris, Griffin is having a celebration party to celebrate our recent success on the tour. He has specifically told me to tell Iris to help the boys find a tux. He wants everyone to look their best for tonight. A lot of people are coming to hear you guys sing and have requested that Iris & Big Time Rush perform together. So Iris, Kelly will give you the credit card and you need to go out and buy tux for the boys and something nice for yourself. Be back here by 6 pm so we can leave and arrive on time. Understand?" Gustavo finished. We nodded our heads as Kelly gave me the credit card and we left.

"So where to first?" Carlos asked.

"Were going dress shopping for me first. Then to the tux store for you guys, then finally we head back to the hotel to get ready." I announced as we loaded into my car.

"What? Why?" The all whined.

"Because my boyfriend will never tell me the truth about how I look in each dress. So I needed your guys advice, Logan will love anything I put on." I smiled. Logan seemed to fumble for words, but just closed his mouth afterwards. The boys understood and sat quietly in the back seat. We finally pulled up to the dress shop and parked the car. I entered first followed by Logan, being protective, and the boys having to be dragged in. The lady gasped as we entered and quickly ran over to us.

"Welcome to Julia's how may I help you?" She asked.

"Nothing right now, but I'll send the boys over if I need help. Thank you." I answered. The boys sat on the chairs next to the dressing room. I moved my way around and found different dresses I loved. I tried on what seemed like a thousand before I got the reaction I was looking for.

"Wow…" They all said at once. I smiled and knew this is the one I was looking for.

The boys all had their jaws dropped as far as they could go.

"Alright close those before a fly flies in there." I ordered. I quickly changed back into my outfit, bought the dress and loaded it in the car. The boys all loaded in trying to escape the fan girls. I revved the engine of my 2010 Mustang Gt and head towards the tux store.

"Now this place I love because I took my friend's fiancée there to help him find a tux for his wedding. They have this scanner thing that tells you the exact lengths of everything. This will be over really quickly boys than we can go home and relax." I announced. Sure enough it only took us thirty minutes to find each on a tux. May I say so myself, they were all stunning to look at. I whistled at them, they all smiled and blushed.

"Alright lets go home." I announced paying for the tuxes.

Hours Later

"Logan does my hair look okay?" I asked walking into Logan's room. I had straighten my hair and pulled my bangs back to look classy. He was shirtless as I walked in, blushing as he turned around.

"Iris you look beautiful now go get dressed. See you soon" He answered kissing my forehead and pushing me back into my room. I quickly pulled the dress on and some blue flats and walked out of my hotel room. Carlos, Kendall, and James, once again, dropped their jaws.

"Wow… Iris you look amazing!" Carlos commented. Logan walked out of his room and glared at the boys, walked over a stood next to me.

"Yeah well eyes off she's mine boys. James over there has a crush on my sister. You and Kendall need to find your own girl." Logan teased. James rolled his eyes as Logan kissed my hand like a gentleman. We walked out to the limo to be met by

Gustavo and Kelly. We loaded into the car and headed to Griffin's place. We finally arrived to this huge mansion with a view of the ocean. We quickly greeted everyone before we even got through the door. Griffin finally came to say hello to us.

"My isn't this little lady beautiful. Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss. Foxheart." Griffin complemented kissing my hand. Logan smiled and shook his hand and said hello.

"Thank you Mr. Griffin." I answered. Logan led me to the side of the room near the balcony's doors. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Want to escape outside to see the ocean up close?" He whispered. I nodded my head as he opened the door and we escaped outside. I walked over and stood at the end as I heard him shut the door behind me. I could hear his footsteps come closer then two arms snaked around my waist. I laid my head on his chest.

"I love the beach" I commented. He rested his head on mine.

"Me too. You know what else I love?" He asked.

"Reading math books?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I love you more than any book. I think its time two singers tied the knot." He answered. I turned around to look at him. He sighed and then smiled and dropped down to one knee. My heart raced as he pulled out a little black box.


	4. Not a Chapter Guys, Sorry!

**Hey guys, you are probably wondering why I haven't updated in over a month, but that is because something really upsetting happened involving my family and friends. I won't be having the time to write for a long time, for either of my stories; l will, however, be able to read fanfics. I will tell you what happened in a PM if you are curious, but just not on a document. **

**Again, I am really sorry for the inconvenience. If you want me to read your fics, I will leave reviews after I read them, I will also read any fics that you want me to read.**

**I can still keep in touch with you guys, I may also be able to update if they are really short. I hope to update as soon as possible!**

**Check out these fics!**

**LOGAN FANS:**

**If We Were As Deep as the Sea~ thatsoceline**

**One is Good, But 4 is Better~ Spearose**

**Weak~ justjay**

**Fix Me~ kjd513kjd**

**No Way Out~ Fish Stick Friday**

**KENDALL FANS:**

**Bittersweet~ surfergal23**

**Forbidden Love~ jacbow12**

**The Girl~ Rockport268  
>Angel's Cry~ Bigtimebitch<br>**

**JAMES FANS:**

**Round and Round~ fabulous36  
>Better on the other Side~ Bigtimebitch<br>Slowly Getting Cured~ James Maslow is Mine  
>Life is a Jungle Gym~ IcePrincess013<strong>

**CARLOS FANS:**

**Falling Into Your Sunshine~ ComplicatedxAndxStunning**

**Juicy~ justjay**

**My New Life~ CarlitosLuver15**

**Helmet~ I Love Carlos Pena Jr**


End file.
